


Broadway

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Klaine AU :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadway

Blaine plopped down on the couch in his dressing room and took a deep breath. He loved what he was doing, he really did, but, sometimes, he had this moment of sudden exhaustion washing over him, especially on Saturdays when they did both matinées and the evening shows. It was nothing he couldn’t handle, years of being on Broadway made him used to it, he just needed a long shower, some rest and doing nothing on Monday, his day off, and on Tuesday he would be as good as new, ready to go on for another week. It was a never ending cycle, but, to be honest, Blaine loved it. It was everything he had ever dreamed of.

Stretching his arms above his head, he groaned at his aching muscles and was about to start getting ready to go outside to sign the playbills, like he always did, when there was a knock on the door and, seconds later, Amy, one of the girls working backstage, peeked her head inside.

“Mr. Anderson? You have a visitor.”

Blaine frowned. “Who?”

“Mr. Hummel.” She replied and Blaine’s eyes widened in shock.

“Let him in.” He immediately said, before Amy had the time to add anything else. She nodded and disappeared behind the door and, not even a minute later, the man entered the room. The most gorgeous man Blaine had ever met who, if that’s even possible, got even more beautiful than the last time Blaine had seen him. Dressed impeccably, wearing the tightest jeans possible that accentuated his long legs and his ass, his hair styled perfectly and those piercing, blue eyes that Blaine still had dreams about from time to time.

“Kurt Hummel.” Blaine said with a wide smile, walking up to hug him. “How the hell did you get in here?”

Pulling away, Kurt smirked wickedly. “I have my ways. And the fact that I’m one of the most recognizable Vogue’s designers certainly didn’t hurt.” He added with a wink and, god, Blaine missed it. Missed him.

They had met two years ago, at one of the galas organized by Vogue. Being a well-known Broadway performer, Blaine got an invitation and, even though he wasn’t a fan of that kind of events, he went, figuring he had nothing better to do, and it turned out to be one of the best nights of his life. He had been introduced to the rising Vogue star, Kurt Hummel, and they had immediately hit it off. They had spent the entire evening talking about Broadway and fashion, flirting shamelessly, not leaving each other’s side and, when it felt appropriate to leave the party, they had gone to Blaine’s place. He still remembered every detail about that night, the heat and passion between them, the taste of Kurt’s lips, the touch of Kurt’s hands on his skin, his fingers deep inside of him and Kurt fucking him so hard that he had been sore for days. They had met up for a couple dates after that, all of which had ended in bed, but then, Kurt had gotten a promotion, resulting in him leaving to Paris almost immediately. They had promised to stay in contact, but it was easier said than done. They were both busy men and, somehow, they had lost touch about two months after Kurt’s departure.

But now, there he was, standing in the middle of Blaine’s dressing room, looking at him in the exact same way he did two years ago.

“So, are you visiting or…?” Blaine asked, wondering what brought him here.

“I’m actually back in New York now.” Kurt said with a small smile. “And I’ve been wondering how you’re doing and when I saw an article about another fantastic role of one and only Blaine Anderson… I figured it wouldn’t hurt to check it out myself.”

“And? What’s the verdict?” Blaine asked with a grin.

“You were spectacular, Blaine.” Kurt replied. “Just like I’ve always thought you would be.”

Silence fell between them, as they looked at each other without saying anything. Blaine should probably go out there and meet with the fans, but if he was being honest, he didn’t care at that moment and leaving the dressing room was absolutely the last thing on his mind.

“Do you have any plans tonight?” Kurt suddenly asked, biting his lip and looking at Blaine hesitantly. “Like, a boyfriend waiting for you or some places to be?”

“Nope.” Blaine said with a smile. “No boyfriend, no plans. You?”

“None of the above.” Kurt replied, smirking and arching his eyebrow in a silent question.

“Give me thirty minutes and then we can go.” Blaine said, rushing to the door to go to the fans, but, on the second thought, he turned around and walked back to Kurt, kissing him hard on the mouth. “Don’t go anywhere.” He whispered against his lips and then left, hoping he would be done as quickly as possible.

And, truth to be told, Blaine had never signed all the playbills so fast.

* * *

Blaine woke up first the next morning, squinting against the bright light coming through the window. Turning on his side, his eyes fell on the naked man lying on his back beside him, still asleep, silent puffs of breath coming out of his mouth. Blaine eyed the bruises on Kurt’s neck and chest, smirking with satisfaction and rolled on top of him, kissing him gently.

“Good morning.” Kurt mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes and kissing back, almost automatically.

Trailing his lips down his neck, Blaine sucked on one of the purple mark he left there during the night, making Kurt gasp. “You’re not going to leave this time, are you?” He asked against his skin, biting slightly when Kurt didn’t answer immediately.

“I’m… I’m not planning on it.” Kurt stuttered out, resting his hands on Blaine’s hips.

Feeling Kurt’s morning erection against his thigh, Blaine rolled his hips down slowly, shifting a little, eliciting a moan from both of them when their cocks brushed together. “Good.” He muttered, thrusting lazily against Kurt, making him whine impatiently, his hands cupping Blaine’s ass and trying to get him to move faster.

“Not so fast, babe.” Blaine said teasingly, slowing his movement even further, practically stilling his hips. “Say you’ll be my boyfriend first.”

“Yes, yes, yes, of course.” Kurt breathed out immediately. “And not just because I desperately want to get off right now, but yes, now can you please move.” He whined, squeezing Blaine’s ass and thrusting up sharply, making Blaine’s chuckle die in his throat and morph into a long groan. Settling more comfortably on top of Kurt, he started rolling his hips in a steady rhythm, enjoying the sounds Kurt was making, and trailed his lips along his jaw, to whisper in Kurt’s ear.

“Since you asked so nicely.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/134400524029/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
